warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:CrimsonFalke
As per our Warhammer 40k fanon:Talk Page Policy you are not permitted to delete content from any talk page unless in dire circumstances. These circumstances have not been met. Additionally, your general insulting behaviour on my own talk page and your usage of poor, offensive "humour" regarding rape on your article has earned you a warning. Move a whisker closer to breaking any more rules and/or reoffending and you will be temporarily banned. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 02:07, January 14, 2015 (UTC) You're cute but I didn't start shit I just finished it now get the fuck of my page and stop raping those poor Kanga roo. I am sure god would prove himself real if I removed you and your family from the gene pool.CrimsonFalke (talk) 02:13, January 14, 2015 (UTC) It's a little difficult to take somebody who spits out such juvenile attempts of offence and humour seriously, or as you might put it, speak to you "like grown up", whatever that means. I am unaware of such death threats, but please, provide me with all evidence of such and I'll be happy to deal with them accordingly. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 02:23, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Whatever you say I am wrong you don't rape anything you get raped by everything in life so this is where you have power its sad.CrimsonFalke (talk) 02:25, January 14, 2015 (UTC) You finished? It is possible to re-offend even whilst blocked. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 02:33, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Oh my god seriously how fucking sad are you let me spell it out your little wiki is nothing to me since you are oblivious hell if I cared I would have apologized for being me to you instead of the person who sent me threats but I have no desire to treat neck beards like human beings!CrimsonFalke (talk) 02:38, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Put up your dukes m8. (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 02:43, January 14, 2015 (UTC)A neck beard you really want me to kick your ass fine I'll rip of your dick and shove it up your ass so you won't die a virgin03:00, January 14, 2015 (UTC) I assume toilet humour is next on the list? — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:11, January 14, 2015 (UTC) I honestly have no idea why you're so upset. You say someone sent you a death threat, but haven't elaborated any further. You go out of your way to insult the site's administration and claim that our little wiki means absolutely nothing to you, yet stick around to hurl around insults like a three-year-old might throw building blocks. It's quite amusing actually, which is why we haven't yet removed your ability to edit this little talk page of yours. Of course, if you're going to continue behaving this way we'll have to deal with you according to our site's guidelines. You've caught me in a fairly good mood, so I'm giving you some leeway; however I am inclined to inform you that any other day you'd have gotten a nice old kick in the teeth and would've been thrown out of here without a second thought. I do hope you learn some etiquette within this one week ban and don't push us any further. God Bless, -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 03:13, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ok seriously WTF is wrong. so you made one page and it violated site policy, ok no need to throw a fit. I can understand some people finding it initially frustrating that they can't just place "their guys" in as they had wanted, but it's on the main page even that this site is building itself around the established GW and Fantasy Flight cannon. That both serves as a challenge to the writers here (a fun or infuriating challenge all depends on how you look at it) as well as a means to keep community cohesion. When sites lacks the massive fanbase that say MLP has (god there are too many of those online), essentially the fanbase of anything that isn't a show or game you could step outside and talk to just about anyone about, you need a series of rules. Otherwise the site's users tend to divide themselves into "select groups" each group basically being one user and maybe a friend. So long as the two of them hadn't already disagreed on one stupid, and often non-cannon, issue. This leads to the rapid destruction of a site and/or tyrannical admins who ban and delete over issues of pure favoritism. While I know having cool ideas for characters which you are disallowed from posting here is angering, think of it this way. with a few exceptions, nearly all the writers at GW try to adhere to the lore GW approves, so thus we are emulating those writers and maintain hopes that by doing so Fantasy Flight or GW will recognize and 'borrow without recognition' from us, instead of overlooking us and pressing on. Even if you look at the things GW or FF have taken from lets say 4dchan it's only those that most closely follow their lore, characters like cultist chan or the angry marines might get teased by GW but remain unofficial while Bonne and Grendle have both become cannon and both of those characters were done purely for the sake of fun, just like a number of other characters. Even if you disagree with the admins, if you simply look at it from the perspective of a entertaining challenge, the site rules certainly will help you develop as both a writer and give you a fairly fun time. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 04:34, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead and comment on this page all you like you obesse inbred neckbeard fucktard failures, when you aren't masturbating furiously to a plastic figure of a dick girl. I love how hard you're trying to insult us. Really, you're a funny guy. God Bless, -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 19:38, January 14, 2015 (UTC) But guys. He doesn't care. :^) KhalaelMy Talk 20:18, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Born too late to explore the Earth. Born too early to explore the Universe. BUT BORN AT THE RIGHT TIME TO EXPLORE DANK MAYMAYS. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:39, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Yea man, we gucci. -- Ave Dominus Nox! -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 21:04, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Uncle-Daddy, I wouldnt have developed this fixation for dickgirls if you hadnt pimped out Aunt-Mommy to pay for your sex change. I LEARNED IT FROM YOU OK. Also you know full well I cant actually masturbate as my neckbeard and obesity block my view, how could you be so insensitive?-OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:48, January 14, 2015 (UTC)